


cookies

by sutera



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, also, and and, hinted but not confirmed i guess tho it's fairly obvious, ish, mental illness mentions, modern!AU, the dorky dorky dash modern au omg, they're super in gay with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush grins again, and he leans forward with a suggestive spark in his eyes. “Don’t worry, Dave. I’ll lick the cookie dough off for you if you want~”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reijeux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/gifts).



> possible??? au thing i'm thinking of writing random oneshots about? ? ???? idk  
> part of fic exchange with reijeux tho cuz holla

In Rush’s opinion, he needs to get into cooking again.

Since he and Dave have moved in together, they’ve had their fair share of money problems. Still, even with the ups and downs they resolved to _stay_ together, to stick it out no matter what happens. It’s worked so far, but Rush feels as if Dave is contributing way more than he is at the moment. The blond’s managed to get two jobs, and is already in a managerial position in one of them. As a result, they’ve barely had any time with each other lately, even if Rush is less busy with his part-time job.

He’s beginning to get antsy too. He’s used to looking after someone, and now that Irina’s at university, dorming with other people, his energies are going _haywire_. Dave’s hardly around either, so he finds himself fidgeting as he cleans the entire place that they own from the grime in the shower to the very back of the fridge to plucking each and _every_ individual hair off their pillows till it seemed brand new. And he’s been rearranging stuff way too much lately. He tries not to think about that, though.

Yet, with that habit done, he finds himself sitting absently on the couch in the afternoon, already having finished his six hour shift for the day. Dave will come in late in the evening. Rush reckons he’s only just driving over for his bartending job a while away after a crazy long shift at the office, and wonders how the blond manages to do it.

Then again, he doesn’t have… no. No, Rush can’t use that as an excuse.

Maybe he’ll try to find a second job like Dave. The other might protest but then what Dave doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

Either way, Rush stands from his position on the couch. The least he can do right now is prepare dinner. Again. Or maybe he should just skip straight to the takeaways.

 _Or_ …

Hmm. Yeah. Maybe the takeaways. And then a little something afterwards, for Dave if he wants to take it to work tomorrow.

Getting up, he stretches once before ambling over to the kitchen. Their place is small but cosy. The neighbour is quiet and full of good people—well, _almost_. A party never fails to happen at the house down the street, and Rush is _sure_ they’ve been bribing the police to allow it to continue considering how many complaints have been filed towards them. Though, Rush is more worried about Dave getting enough sleep with all that noise. It can’t be easy, he’s sure, especially having to get up so early…

Rush really hates that Dave has to do that for them.

A sigh escaping his lips harshly, he tries to shake his mind of the familiar thoughts. He bends down absently, swiping a bottle cap by the wall on the floor. Opening the pantry door now, he chucks the rubbish in, noting the lack of… well, _rubbish_ in the bin. He can’t really recall when he last took it out but…

 _Okay. No time to get side-tracked_.

Except he does. Poorly.

When he finally gets back to his original task, he finds that a few hours have already passed. Lips purse as he steps back a bit from the pantry shelf before him, eyes tracing over the ingredients with a keen gaze. It’ll be a bit easier to find things now. For him, at least. If he’s gonna get back into cooking again, then he’s gotta be organized, right?

Humming to himself, he wonders when Dave’ll be back. Grabbing the necessary things, he lays them out on the cleared countertop to the side. It shouldn’t take too long to prepare and bake, he figures, and moves to preheat the oven—

The sound of a key turning in the lock attracts his attention and a grin curves his lips as an old excitement rises in him. He can’t really help it. He really likes it when Dave’s around, especially since the limited time they have together is scarce. Rush is mostly sleeping when the blond comes home, semi-roused when he finally climbs into bed, so it’s good to at least be _awake_ when Dave gets back.

“Rush?” Soft features regard him the moment they pop around the opening door. Dave comes fully into view, and he looks exhausted. He shrugs off his coat, tossing it onto the couch. Rush’s eyes follow the motion, but Dave’s moving up to him, a frown now marring his expression. Rush opens his mouth to greet him—and state how early he is—but the next words stop him short. “Have you taken your medication?”

Oh. Rush glances to the side, doesn’t see it in sight where it normally is upon the coffee table. That’s why he’s still awake.

“Uh… didn’t really need them I guess.” He says awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  He smiles reassuringly when Dave’s frown deepens. “I’m fine, Dave.”

The other draws closer. Dave smells like alcohol and perfume (though he isn’t _wasted_ of course). The former is expected but… the latter is… Rush doesn’t want to think about it. He forgets about it when arms wrap around him and Rush hugs him back just as tightly.

Dave buries his head in Rush’s shoulder. “You’re not in any pain?”

“Nah.” Rush settles his chin on Dave’s own. “I promise. I’m fine.”

They just stay like that a little while longer. Rush feels Dave’s grip on him grow a snugger and Rush turns his head to kiss him gently upon his ear—the only part he really can reach currently. Dave lifts his head.

“Are you about to cook something?” Curiosity lifts his tone, genuine excitement lacing it. “I’ve missed your cooking.”

Rush can’t really remember the last time he’s cooked Dave something. “Even better than takeaways?”

“Even better.” Dave reiterates, and Rush feels warmth grow in his chest. He should definitely get back into cooking then.

“I’m… baking cookies.” Rush finally admits, drawing back to glance over at the carefully lain ingredients. “Nothing fancy or anything. Just thought you might like something to bring with you tomorrow.”

His gaze returns to Dave, and he takes a moment to admire the soft smile that lights his face.

“I’ll help you.” The sudden offer surprises him.

“You should sleep!” Rush says hurriedly, even nudging him a little insistently. “You’ve been working all day!”

“I’ve missed you though.” Dave gives him a pout that looks suspiciously familiar. Rush realizes suddenly that it’s one of his _own_.

“Oi.” Rush gives him a push and Dave laughs, falling a step back at the gentle force. “You can’t use that on me!”

“Why not?”

“Because—because that’s what _I_ do!”

“Can’t I do it too?” Dave gives that pout again. It actually looks cute. Then it looks like he’s trying too hard and he appears almost _constipated_ and Rush starts sniggering.

“Okay. Okay stop.” He grins, waving a hand. “I can’t say no to you either way.”

Dave smirks, obviously pleased with himself and Rush shoves him lightly on the chest, trying to ignore how _attractive_ Dave looks right now. Then again, he supposes the blond is  _always_ attractive, hands down.

“Well, since you’re volunteering, you can be the masher!”

“The what?” Dave gives him a clueless look. Rush doesn’t really blame him.

“The, uh, masher!” Rush makes a grand gesture with his arms and Dave just stares in amusement. “Kneader! The guy that gets all the mucky stuff under his fingernails!”

“Under my fingernails?”

“Well, yanno, since you actually _have_ fingernails, unlike me.” Rush lifts his hands, shows them to Dave. The blond decides to grasp them instead, holding them gently and Rush blinks, bewildered, as Dave just continues to hold them calmly and respond.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to be the masher since you don’t have any fingernails?”

“Nope.” Rush regains his composure and rocks on the balls of his feet. “Not at all. That’s insanity.” He grins again.

Dave chuckles and squeezes his hands. “Alright.” He agrees easily. “I can’t say no to you either, after all.”

“You better not.” Rush replies jokingly, and leans forward to press his lips upon Dave’s own.

It’s supposed to be chaste, simple, but then an overwhelming _need_ overtakes Rush and he presses a little _harder_ against Dave and—

The reaction is immediate. Dave loops his arms around Rush’s frame and Rush is pressing himself closer to Dave, fingers slipping through golden locks _tightly_ so that he can have _more_ of Dave, have more of this _closeness_ and Dave is reacting in _kind_ , a hand already slipping up Rush’s top, exploring his hip and side then crawling up his _spine_ and Rush lets a helpless _whimper_ escape him when they finally get a moment to _breathe_ but then they’re fiercely _kissing_ again and _damn it_ Rush has _missed_ this, he really _has_ —!

Dave suddenly breaks away from him and Rush opens his eyes in surprise. The blond’s hair is mussed up, his features flushed and his lips redder than before from the sudden make-out session and Rush figures he probably looks pretty much the same way.

Well, with a more _displeased_ curve to his lips than Dave’s.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, unable to keep the dissatisfaction from his tone. He _wants_ Dave and surely the blond knows that they’ve barely had any time together enough to do _this_ and now they actually _have_ time then surely--?

“I don’t want to strain you.” Dave says, pursing his lips. He seems just about as put off as Rush does, and Rush tries to play on that reluctance.

“You won’t.” Rush promises. He’s not in pain or anything, though he can tell Dave isn’t convinced and now quickly set on his decision.

“Later, Rush.” Dave replies quietly, and grasps his hand again tightly. Before Rush can say anything, the blond’s tugging at his arm, leading him towards their delayed trip to the kitchen. “Now, about those cookies…”

Well, at least they still get to spend time together.

 Rush bounces back quickly, grinning at the prospect—because, heck, he can appreciate _anything_ he can do with Dave—and he moves forward, grabbing a few bowls from inside the lower cupboards. Straightening, he carefully lays them out on the countertop, beckoning Dave over with a hand.

“Soooo, as the masher, you get to dirty your hands!” Luckily it’s summer and it’s a slightly hot night. They don’t have to wait for softened butter, so he just dumps half a container in the mixing bowl before adding the rest of the dry ingredients. Rush is going from memory right now, from the days he used to cook for Irina, but he figures it’ll turn out alright. He hopes so, at least.

“Aaand, there! Dig in!” He grins cheekily as he hands the bowl over to Dave and he takes it uncertainly, staring at the unmixed ingredients blankly.

“Why don’t we use the beater…?” Dave asks, confused.

“Because it wouldn’t be as fun!”

“But I’ll get my hands dirty…”

“That’s the point!”

“But… it’d be faster to use the beater, wouldn’t it?”

Rush starts to pout. “I thought you wouldn’t say no to me?” Cue sad eyes.

Dave looks defeated, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips. “Alright. Just for your amusement.”

Rush grins again, and he leans forward with a suggestive spark in his eyes. “Don’t worry, Dave. I’ll lick the cookie dough off for you if you want~”

Dave stares for a moment before snorting. “Don’t tempt me.” He warns teasingly but complies with the previous demand. Rolling up his sleeves in preparation, he makes a face as he steps forward and finally submerges his fingers into the mix, playing with it uncertainly. A glance is cast at Rush. “Like… like this?” He asks, cocking a brow and Rush moves close next to him, peering at the hesitant motions.

“Close ‘nuff.” Rush says, snickering when Dave just gives him a look for the less-than-helpful evaluation. “Alright, alright!” He holds up his hands in surrender but moves behind Dave. They’re roughly the same height, so it’s no trouble settling his chin upon Dave’s shoulder, arms slipping underneath the blond’s own. Hands slither under Dave’s forearms before slipping on top and finally interlacing fingers gently atop Dave’s own to allow them to mix the cookie base together.

Rush briefly pauses to kiss the side of Dave’s neck and smiles when he feels the blond shudder in response.

“Dave…” His breath is hot against Dave’s skin and he hears a sharp inhale. Maybe this’d convince Dave to get jiggy with him, hehe…

Unfortunately, his plan doesn’t seem to work.

After a painful two seconds, Dave responds in a composed voice. “Are you going to show me how?”

Inwardly put off at the failed attempt—though he _definitely_ isn’t going to quit—he grumbles aloud (which earns him a laugh from the male before him) before squeezing his hands. Dave imitates the motion and relaxes his grip when Rush does. Rush practises the motions, making sure to guide Dave in mixing the components together properly.

“It’s like we’re holding hands in a strange position.” Dave says suddenly, easily now leading them both in hand-blending the mixture. It’s real sticky, but Rush is enjoying this anyway.

“We could always do _more_ than hold hands.” Rush suggests none-too-sneakily and Dave laughs.

“Maybe next time, Rush. When you’ve taken your pills.”

That’s a little weird. “Sooo… you’re a somnophiliac?”

“A _somnophiliac_?” Dave half-turns his head to try and look at Rush.

“Well, yeah, since I’m sleeping and all!”

“I…” Dave seems speechless. His movements cease with his hands.

Rush snickers at the other’s reaction and nuzzles against Dave’s ear briefly. “I’m just teasing you, haha.”

“Well…” Dave tilts his head, leaning it against Rush’s own gently; he hugs the blond tighter in response. “As handsome as you are, I’d rather you awake for anything I happen to do to you.”

Rush doesn’t really know what to say to that, and decides instead to spontaneously bite Dave’s shoulder. He tastes mostly material, and he hadn’t even put that much force into the action but Dave jerks in surprise anyways.

“Rush!”

“Couldn’t help it!” He responds, laughing in amusement at Dave’s reaction. “Okay, okay. Focus. Cookies.”

Dave snorts. “You’re a hypocrite.” He says, though there’s fondness in his voice.

Rush gives an exaggerated sniff. “And you smell.”

Dave stiffens at that, strangely enough. He seems uncomfortable at the words, and Rush is suddenly more cognizant of the strong-smelling perfume wafting from Dave’s form. Had something happened at work? So many conclusions jump to the forefront of Rush’s mind but he doesn’t want to assume. If someone made the move on Dave, or if… if someone got too _close_ to him then… Dave will tell him. Rush is sure of it.

He really likes Dave, after all. Loves him, if he wants to go there. He trusts Dave, and his word is—or even lack of it—is enough for Rush.

“I think this is pretty much done now.” Rush says easily even as a tense silence falls. He takes his chin off Dave’s shoulder, un-weaving his fingers from Dave’s own. He makes a split-second decision and reaches up instead even as Dave shifts to let him go and—

Slathers his cookie dough hands all over Dave’s face.

The shocked yelp that escapes Dave’s lips is _hilarious_ and Rush starts laughing, already dancing away out of reach as Dave turns to stare at him aghast. The stains of bright yellow mixture on his face only makes it all the _more_ funny and Rush doubles over, snickering endlessly at the image.

“Hold on, hold on, I gotta—“ Rush immediately straightens, whipping out his phone and it’s gloriously _fast_ as it whips up Snapchat and the story is already committed, Dave still as shell-shocked upon realisation but even _that’s_ slowly fading, replaced by helpless amusement.

“Rush…!” Dave repeats again, torn between reprimanding him and just laughing. The latter ultimately wins, a grin tugged out of him before he takes a step forward. No time to react, Rush stills when warm, _cloying wet_ hands plant themselves on either side of his face and he can _feel_ the grittiness of the mixture before he jerks back, repulsed instinctively but in jest.

“Gross, Dave!” He exclaims, and tries to wipe off the icky stuff but seeing as how he already _has_ it on his hands it’s just smeared even _more_ on him. Dave seems to find that just _hilarious_ and laughs _hard_ , needing to hang onto the countertop to steady himself and Rush can only half-smile half- _pout_ at the male until he finally calms down, though small chuckles still wrack his frame.

“You’re a sight, Rush.” Dave says, smiling freely and it’s a smile that Rush appreciates.

“So are you!” He retorts, but holds out a hand. Dave steps forward, taking it and there’s a really gross squelching noise made when their palms press together as fingers interlace.

“We’ll have to get cleaned up, then.” Dave says calmly now. There’s a spark of mischievousness in his eyes, and Rush is eager for it.

“A shower?”

Dave nods.

Oh. Yes _please_!

Grinning, Rush leans forward and kisses Dave right on his doughy cheek.

“Lead the way, Dave!”

Oh man, he _definitely_ needs to get into cooking again.

**Author's Note:**

> im suck at writing fluff bY E


End file.
